Love and War
by XxRoseyxX
Summary: Lexie Winston is Opie's sister. How does Lexie handle being a Daughter and an old lady while balancing her home life as a mom? Lexie is 25 and was raised in the the Sons. She became Jax's old lady and a valued member of the club, but with tensions brewing between other clubs and between her and Jax, will their love overcome it? Jax/OC Starts S1E1 and goes by ep. Rated for language.


**Hey, Rosey here! I've been binge watching Sons Of Anarchy lately and I thought of this story, so I typed it out. I'm sorry if characters are OOC. My OC, Lexie Winston, is Opie's younger sister, and she will be Abel's mom, no Wendy. No Tara either, I never really like her, sorry to the people who do! Because Lexie's dad, Piney, helped found the Sons, she's a Daughter of Anarchy. She is a full fledged member of the club and Jax's girlfriend. I'll be pretty much following the story line, and sort of adding my own twist as well. I'm not sure about the Lyla/Opie thing, maybe you guys could leave your input? The first chapter is mostly Lexie's pregnancy and leading up to the pilot and Abel's birth. I hope you guys like it! Read on, xoxo.**

* * *

 **A week late**

Gemma had driven me to the store and went with me to buy the test, which I was so thankful for, and we went back to the clubhouse. I hurried off to Jax's room and locked myself in the bathroom with 3 tests and 2 bottles of Arnold Palmer's lemonade. I look in the mirror at my reflection, worry and fear shining in my hazel colored eyes. I run a hand through my long hair, honey brown with blonde highlights. My right ear has piercings run up the side, including an industrial bar at the top, and my left just has the piercings on the sides. My nose has a small diamond stud in it. I sigh before opening the box and ripping the packaging. I took all three tests and I sat there, on the toilet lid, staring at the line of tests on the sink that all read the same. Positive. _Oh shit.._

"Baby, it shouldn't take 30 minutes to piss on a stick. Come out here." Gemma says through the door and I grab the tests, opening the door and walking out.

"Well?" She asks and the floodgates open, causing me to start crying, not sure what I'm feeling about it.

"I'm pregnant." I tell her. She stands and walks over, embracing me in her arms, like a mother would.

"That's good news, Lexie, you hear me?" She says soothingly, and I inhale a shaky breath.

"W-what is my brother going to say when he finds out his little sister got knocked up by his best friend? Oh god.. Jax. Fuck! Jax is gonna flip shit, Gem. He won't want this baby and he won't want me either. What am I going to do? I love him. We've been together for like a year, it's way too soon for a baby. Opie wasn't crazy about Jax and I dating, how's he gonna feel about me being pregnant?" I rant and Gemma takes my hands, leading me to the bed and sitting me down.

"Lexie, calm down. First of all, your brother can suck it, you can't choose who you fall in love with. Opie will be okay with this once the shock wears off and so will Jax. He loves you and he will love this baby." Gemma assures me and I calm down slightly. We both turn when we hear a knock at the door.

"Gemma? Lexie? The guys are back. They're pullin' in now." A prospect, who's name I can't remember, tells us from the hallway.

"Okay, be right out!" I call out and hear him walk away. I slip one test into my jeans back pocket and wrap the other 2 in toilet paper before putting them in the box and that into the trash.

"I'll tell him now." I tell Gemma and she smiles. We head outside and I take a deep breath. I immediately spot Jax parking his bike and getting off it and I smile widely after not seeing him for 3 days. I run over and practically jump into his arms and he stumbles a few steps but regains his footing.

"I missed you too, babe." He tells me and I giggle, kissing him deeply. He puts me down and I go over to my brother and hug him tightly.

"Oh so I'm second choice, Lex? Ouch." Opie says and I roll my eyes.

"He's my boyfriend. You're just my brother." I say winking before taking Jax's hand and leading him to our spot by the picnic tables. We climb up on top of the table and he pulls me next to him and I sigh, building up courage.

"I have to tell you something and you have to promise not to freak out." I say and he frowns.

"Lex, what's wrong?" He asks, concerned and I smile slightly as I hand him the test. He takes it and his eyes widen as he hops off the table and stares at it.

"Jax? Look, I know this is sudden and I only found out an hour ago and I'm scared, but you have to talk to me and let me know what you're feeling. Jax? Babe, I can't read your mind. Please, talk to me?" I plead with him to talk to me but he stares at the test before stuffing it in his cut pocket and striding over to his bike, getting on it.

"Jax! Please, don't leave! Just- Just come back and talk to me!" I beg, running over to where he's parked, tears filling my eyes.

"I just need some space. Time and space, Lex." He tells me and with a rev of his engine, he's gone and I let go, full on sobbing as my knees buckle and feel someone catch me.

"Gotcha little sis." Opie tells me and I cry harder. I hear Tig call out for Gemma and I turn and hug her tightly, sobbing as she runs her hand through my hair.

"What happened?" She asks me and I sniffle.

"I told him and h-he just left. He got on his fucking bike and drove off! I can't believe he did that! He didn't say anything except, 'I need space. Time and space'. What the fuck?! He doesn't think I need time to figure this shit out?!" I yell and she whispers assurances that he'll be back.

"Lex, what the hell just happened?" Opie asks me and I scoff.

"Go find Jax and ask him because I'd love to know what the fuck just happened." I snap and head back to Jax's room, putting on his Sons t-shirt and burrowing into his blankets, crying myself to sleep. I wake up sometime in the middle of the night, having to throw up. After I empty my stomach, I brush my teeth and head into the hallway, intending to raid the fridge, but I stop in the hallway when I hear voices.

"I panicked mom. I didn't know what to do or say. I just needed to think about it all." Jax explains and I hear Gemma scoff.

"Don't you think Lexie needed time too? She found out and immediately told you because she was scared. She needed you to reassure her that you weren't going to do the one thing she was terrified of: Leave. And you did it. You have so much ass kissing to do, Jackson. That girl is perfect for you. You can't do better than her." Gemma defends me and I smile at that.

"I don't wanna do better, I love her." Jax objects and I bite my lip, not wanting to say anything or make a sound to let them know I'm listening.

"Don't you think she needs to know that? You two have been together for a year, Jax. You should think long and hard about what it is you want, because she won't put her life on hold for you to get your shit together. She can't, not with that baby involved. Mothers always put their children first, trust me." Gemma says and heads over to church, where Clay is probably, leaving Jax on the couch alone. I walk out and into the kitchen, Jax stands up and walks over when he sees me. I ignore him and grab a mug, hot cocoa mix, whipped cream and marshmallows. He smirks at me as I make my drink and I glare at him.

"What?" I ask him before I put my marshmallows in and open the can of whipped cream.

"We need to talk Lex." He says and I snort as I shake the can, before adding a mountain of it to my mug.

"Where were you 4 hours ago when I wanted to talk? When you left me standing in the middle of the parking lot as you drove off?" I ask him, as I drink my cocoa and his eyes shine with guilt. _Good._

"I'm sorry, babe. You gotta believe that I didn't intentionally leave you. I just needed to breathe. I had to think about everything, you know, put things in perspective. I had to think about what kind of life I could give you and our kid. Lex, you gotta know that I'm here, no matter what. I love you." He tells me and I feel a tear slide down my cheek.

"You said 'our kid'." I whisper and he smiles at me, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I'm gonna be here for you and our baby, Lex." He promises and I grin, launching at him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm still mad at you, you know." I tell him and he chuckles.

"Well, I'll just have to find some way to make it up to you, won't I?" He says and lifts me up, which causes me to squeal, as he carries me to his room and he spends the rest of the night making it up to me.

 **6 weeks- Telling the club**

"Lex? Lexie? Alexa!" Clay calls out and I jump, looking up and blushing. We're in church at the reaper table, in a club meeting, and since my dad was one of the founding members of the Sons, I'm a Son too, or the only Daughter of Anarchy. I'm in my seat bewteen Jax and Bobby. I'm wearing my cut over a black crop top, since I'm not showing yet, black tight jeans, and black knee high boots. Jax is smiling since he knows why I'm distracted, but everyone, especially my dad and brother, are confused.

"Hmm?" I ask him, having no idea what he said.

"I asked if you were listening but I guess I have my answer." He says and I blush deeper, embarrassed.

"I- Sorry, Clay. It's just that-" I stutter, looking to Jax who clears his throat, causing everyone to look at him.

"Lexie's pregnant." He tells them and I choke. Everyone cheers and I smile, unfolding the sonogram and placing it on the table so everyone can see it.

"I'm about 6 weeks. Just in case you were wondering, it's Jax's." I joke and Jax chuckles sarcastically.

"Oh there was doubt it was mine, was there?" He asks me and I smirk.

"Actually it's Bobby's. We're running away together." I joke and Bobby wraps an arm around me for emphasis, which causes everyone to laugh, especially when Jax knocks his arm off and replaces it with his.

"Well, that's great news you two. I'm guessing our Daughter is being benched?" Clay asks, and I frown.

"Not enthusiastically, but as soon as the kid pops out, I'm back on my Harley." I tell him, and unintentionally rest my hand on my still-flat stomach.

"I'm happy for you, sis. Although I choose not to think about how it happened, I'm glad you guys are happy." Opie says and I smile at him.

"You better take care of her, and the kid. You may be VP but I can still kill you without your body being found." Piney threatens and I gape at him.

"Dad! Stop it." I scold him, leaning into Jax, as Clay begins talking about club business.

 **8 weeks**

"Lexie, come on. There is no way our kid is going to be called that." He says, laughing as we curl up on the couch in the clubhouse going through a baby name book that Gemma got us.

"Okay, okay! What about Harley? Like after my bike?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Nah. Sounds kinda girly. No way my son is having some girly name." He says, putting his hand on my barely there bump. I grin at the action and he leans forward kissing me sweetly.

"Ugh, can you guys not do that in here?" Clay teases and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Clay, is Harley a girly name?" Jax asks him and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah kinda girly. Lex could be havin' a girl so it could work." Clay tells him as he walks out and I smile.

"I think it's gonna be a boy." Jax informs me and I giggle.

"What about Abel? Abel Teller?" I ask him, and he thinks for a minute before grinning.

"Perfect. I love it. How about you, Abel? Do you think that's a good name?" He asks, talking to my stomach and I laugh at how ridiculous it looks, but how happy it makes me to see Jax so happy about it

 **10 weeks**

We end up staying at the clubhouse and I wake up in the middle of the night having to throw up, again. Jax wakes up with me and comes into the bathroom to find me, sitting on the floor, with my knees tucked in and my head resting on them.

"I hate being pregnant." I groan and he chuckles, sitting next to me, taking me in his arms.

"Earlier you said you've never been happier." He points out and I'm about to say something when I dive for the toilet and throw up again. He comes behind me and holds my hair out of my way while I empty my stomach.

"Ugh, I love you." I tell him after I'm done, and he rubs my back.

"You good now?" He asks me and I nod after a minute. I stand and brush my teeth.

"Yeah, all good." I tell him and he picks me up, carrying me to the bed, lays me down and starts kissing me. He kisses down my jawline and sucks and nips at my pulse point, driving me crazy. Suddenly I push him off of me, cover my mouth with my hand and run to the bathroom to empty my stomach again.

"Seriously? This kid doesn't want me to get laid." Jax complains, and I lift my head out of the toilet to scoff.

"Keep complaining Teller, and I won't want you to get laid either." I threaten and he raises his hands in an 'I surrender' motion before laying back in bed. I finish up, brushing my teeth again and head into bed, cuddling closer to Jax. The next morning we wake up and I head straight for the couch, groaning loudly. I'm wearing a Sons shirt of Jax's and a pair of leggings.

"How you doing, baby?" Gemma asks me and I sit up.

"I was up 4 times last night. 4! I've been living off saltines and ginger ale for 2 days and guess who came home completely shit faced the other day? Your son. And I'm pregnant, so I couldn't drink and I got really sad and cried. My mood swings are so severe the poor guy doesn't know what to do. My morning sickness is awful, like why is it called 'morning' sickness if it can happen at anytime throughout the day?" I ramble and she chuckles, reaching into her purse and pulling out a book called 'What to expect when you're expecting', handing it to me.

"Gemma, you serious?" Jax asks, sitting down next to me, pulling my legs onto his lap.

"It's full of shit you two should know. Read it." She tells me and I roll my eyes, leafing through it.

"Hey, morning Daughter and Mini Son." Tig says and I raise my brows.

"I'm only 10 weeks! We don't know the gender, so why does everyone assume it's a boy?" I ask, amused.

"We just know." He replies and I blanch. Jax flinches and shoots of the couch.

"What happened, man?" Opie asks from the other side of the room.

"That's her mad-dash-to-the-bathroom look." He tells him and I quickly cover my mouth, clutching my stomach as I shoot off the couch and hurry to the bathroom before emptying my stomach.

"I hate you, Teller!" I call out and I hear him chuckle.

"I love you too, babe!" He calls back, laughing, and I groan. _It's going to be a long 9 months..._

 **16 weeks**

We head to the OBGYN to check on the baby and find out the gender. I'm wearing a tight gray graphic v-neck t-shirt that shows off my small baby bump, ripped skinny jeans, and black knee high boots, with my black leather cut. I lay back on the exam chair, lifting my shirt slightly and the doctor puts the gel on my small bump and I gasp as the cool gel hits my skin. I smile as she uses the wand to locate my baby's heartbeat, and I reach for Jax's hand. The heartbeat fills the room, and I feel tears prick my eyes. _Our baby's heartbeat. Little baby Teller._

"Do you want to know the sex of your baby, today?" The doctor asks us and we nod. She glances back at the screen, before turning to us again.

"It's a boy. Congratulations." She tells us as she prints a picture of the ultrasound and hands it to me.

"A boy, Jax. Oh my gosh, we made a boy." I say, crying happily. Jax leans down and kisses my forehead as I stare at the picture.

"I love you. You and Abel." He tells me, his voice cracking. I throw my arms around him and hug him before we head back to his bike, going to TM to share the good news. I walk into the club and start crying again, Jax rubbing my back.

"Sorry, hormones. It's just that I had a doctor's appointment today.." I explain, taking a minute to compose myself before taking the newest ultrasound picture out of my purse.

"It's a boy!" I exclaim happily and everybody cheers. Gemma and Clay come over, hugging and kissing my cheek as I show off the ultrasound.

"We were hoping that you and Donna would be the godparents, Ope." Jax says and Opie smiles hugging us both, while I giggle, but then I start crying again.

"You okay, babe?" Jax asks me, smiling slightly.

"I've just never been so happy before. I don't-" I cry out and he wraps his arms around me, kissing me softly before looking at the ultrasound again, putting my hand on my small baby bump. _Abel, my little boy._

 **17 weeks**

Jax and I found a house that has enough room for us and a room perfect for the nursery. We signed all the paperwork and the Realtor is confident we can move in within a few weeks, so plenty of time to decorate the nursery and get the baby stuff. _I can't believe it, we bought a house and are having a baby!_

 **18 weeks**

Donna called and wanted to go out to lunch, so she picked me up and we went out to this hole in the wall Chinese place I wasn't sure about, but once we got our food, I inhaled all of my food and half of hers. My baby bump was slightly more pronounced now at 18 weeks. _Man, already 18 weeks pregnant._

"How are you doing, Lex?" She asks me and I sigh, resting my hand on my belly.

"This kid is definitely Jax's. He's always moving around. I just want him to kick already. I have to pee constantly. I have the weirdest cravings. Thank god the morning sickness is gone. I have awful heartburn. My back hurts constantly and it's only going to get worse when I'm the size of a house. My feet have swelled up a whole shoe size. I'm wearing a size 9. I've never worn anything larger than an 8. I have ugly little stretch marks, that Jax swears he can't see. I thought this whole pregnancy thing was supposed to be a wonderful experience?" I ask her and she snorts.

"Oh, no honey. Most of the time it's exactly what you describe, but other times, like when you're sitting still and your baby starts moving inside you or you feel him kick for the first time, it's amazing. When you finally get to hold him, it'll be the best moment of your life." Donna tells me and I smile.

 **21 weeks**

I was eating a carton of Mint chocolate chip ice cream on the couch, resting the carton on my growing belly when I felt a sort of nudge inside my belly. I gasp and put my hand to my bump, tears glistening in my eyes as I recognize what it is.

"Jax! Jax, get in here!" I yell, pulling myself up, and walking around the couch when he comes bursting out of church, along with all of the guys.

"What? What's wrong? Is something wrong with the baby?" He asks worriedly. I shake my head, laughing quietly as I take his hand and place it on my belly. I can tell he feels it when he jerks back, but keeps his hand on my bump.

"Was that..?" He asks and I nod.

"He's kicking." I tell him happily and he chuckles, kissing my forehead as our son settles down.

"You gave almost gave me a fucking heart attack Lex, you know?" He admits and I giggle.

"Sorry. I just got really excited and the books say it only happens for a short time in the 1st trimester. It'll happen more when I'm the size of a house." I inform him and he rolls his eyes, cupping my face with his hands.

"You won't be the size of a house. You are beautiful." He tells me and I smile.

"You have to say that because I'm carrying your baby." I argue and he turns to the guys.

"Doesn't she look great you guys?" He asks them and everyone agrees. I blush, but suddenly jolt, bringing my hand to my stomach.

"Babe?" Jax asks me, concerned. I walk over and grab Clay's hand and place it on my bump. He smiles at me, feeling his grandson kicking.

"He's really active today." I tell them and they chuckle. Every one of the guys gets a chance to feel Abel kick before I head over to the office to see Gemma. She smiles, standing and helping me in the chair when I walk in.

"Gem, guess what? He kicked. A lot. The guys were so interested by it. Clay cracked an honest to god smile." I gushed and she smiles. I feel him moving and touch my stomach.

"He moving around?" Gemma asks and I nod.

"It's the walking from the club to here. He's getting comfortable now that you're sitting." She informs me and I smile.

"I know. I read the books you bought me. I was laying on the couch waiting for Jax yesterday and I had them sitting there, so I read 'em." I tell her and she smiles.

"Good girl." She praises and I sigh.

"Only like 20 more weeks before I can hold him. It's almost unreal, you know?" I ask and she nods. I stand up and walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" She asks and I turn back.

"To convince one of those boys to take the pregnant woman to get food." I tell her and she laughs as I walk back to the clubhouse.

 **23 weeks**

I found a stethoscope in the medical kit we have in the clubhouse, so I took it home with me and I'm sitting on the couch, which has become my new best friend, listening to Abel's heartbeat. I constantly keep a bottle of water with me and can never sleep for more than a few hours.

 **24 weeks**

I'm sitting on the couch in the clubhouse, in a pair of leggings, a black tank top and a blue flannel of Jax's, listening to music with my ipod and singing to Abel while Jax is in church. I'm listening to Renegade by Styx and have my eyes close so I don't see the guys open the doors and listen to me.

 _Oh, Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law  
Law man has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home  
Oh, Mama I can hear you a-cryin', you're so scared and all alone  
Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long_

 _The jig is up, the news is out  
They've finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty_

 _Never more to go astray  
This will be the end today  
Of the wanted man_

 _Oh, Mama, I've been years on the lam and had a high price on my head  
Lawman said, 'Get him dead or alive.' Now it's for sure he'll see me dead  
Dear Mama, I can hear you cryin', you're so scared and all alone  
Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long_

 _The jig is up, the news is out  
They've finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty_

 _Never more to go astray  
The judge will have revenge today  
On the wanted man_

 _Oh, Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law  
Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long..._

"You're singing our kid Styx?" Jax asks and I quickly open my eyes to see the guys listening to me. I blush and shut off my speaker.

"It's our song, remember?" I ask him and he laughs.

"Yeah. We got drunk and danced to it by the lake." He says and I giggle.

"And I fell in! You jumped in with me and kept bitching about how cold the water was!" I tell him, both of us laughing. "That was our first real date." I say, smiling and touch my bump when Abel stirs.

"Oh, someone likes mommy's music!" I giggle and I look at the guys. "You want to see something cool?" I ask them and they all murmur agreement. I lift up my tank top to reveal my baby bump, and poke it. Within a minute, Abel kicks back, which causes me to giggle. I do it a couple times, with Abel poking back.

"That is so cool." Jax mutters, walking over and sitting next to me. "Hey buddy. It's your dad. You giving mommy a hard time? Could you try not to because then she gives daddy a hard- Ow!" He says when I hit his arm. Abel kicks as Jax is talking and Jax's face lights up.

"He likes hearing your voice. He's always more active when he hears you talking." I inform him and he leans over, kissing me.

"God, I miss sex." I admit and Jax smirks.

"We could always go home and-" He starts but I'm already standing up and grabbing my purse, and the stack of baby books.

"What are you waiting for Teller? An invitation?" I ask him, before heading out to the truck where Jax appears a minute later and we head home.

 **26 weeks**

"Oh, look at this one! I love this blue!" I tell him as I pick out paint colors for Abel's nursery. Jax looks over at me, smiling at how excited I am.

"It looks great babe." He tells me and I show it to Opie.

"What do you think? Is it too blue?" I ask and he looks confused.

"Too blue?" He asks and I sigh.

"Okay, I'll admit I'm kind of freaking out. This blue is totally the one. You guys can go and get the paint." I tell them, handing them the swatch, which they bring back along with the gallon of paint. They start painting while I sit in the hallway eating peanut butter out of the jar.

"I was right about the blue. It matches your eyes really well, Jax. Oh, I hope he has your eyes!" I admire from my spot and he smirks. My phone rings and I pull it out of my maternity jeans pocket and see it's Gemma. I answer it, balancing it between my shoulder and my face as I put another spoonful of peanut butter in my mouth.

"Hey Gem, what's up?" I ask, my mouth full of peanut butter. My eyes widen and I put my spoon in the jar, grabbing the phone.

"What? No. I swear that appointment was next week. Oh shit. Fuck! Okay. Bye." I say, hanging up.

"Lex?" Jax asks and I sigh.

"Apparently my stupid pregnant brain switched the dates for my OBGYN appointment with my lunch date with Donna. I have to be at the doctor's office in 45 minutes. Oh screw it, I'm going like this. Jax let's go." I say, standing up and walking to the couch, grabbing my purse, before going out to the truck.

 **30 weeks**

I'm wearing a black maternity sundress that shows off myever growing bump, with my leather sleeveless cut on, and a pair of black ballet flats.

"Ouch." I mutter as I get up from the picnic table and walk past the garage and back.

"You okay?" Juice asks me and I nod, smiling.

"Yeah, just Braxton Hicks." I tell him and he nods, probably not understanding me at all. I drink my chocolate shake and eat my fries until about 20 minutes, the tight, pulling feeling comes back and it's a lot stronger than before.

"Ah.." I gasp, breathing deeply as I wait for it to stop. Another 20 minutes and the tight pulling is back.

"Ow!" I exclaim and several guys stop what they're doing and come over to me.

"You alright, lass?" Chibs asks me and I nod, pulling myself up.

"Yeah, I probably need to take a walk, you know? Just Braxton Hicks." I tell him, waiving it off.

"Juicy, go get Gemma." Chibs tells him and I shake my head.

"No, really it's-" I start to protest but stop. "Ah!" I gasp, as I feel another wave of tight pulling.

"Lexie! What's the matter, baby?" Gemma asks, running to my side. I exhale deeply.

"Braxton Hicks, I swear it's nothing to-" I start to explain but stop when I feel a cool wetness spray down my legs, causing me to look down to see a puddle underneath me.

"Oh god." I mutter.

"Did she just?" Juice asks and Chibs smacks the back of his head.

"No, her water broke." Gemma tells him. "Someone go find Jax." She says and Tig and Juice take off looking for him. I start crying, and breathing fast.

"Gem, it's too early. The baby can't be born yet. Where's Jax? Oh my god. I can't do this!" I exclaim as she drags me to the car. We get to the hospital and they put me in a wheelchair, taking me to a room on the maternity floor. Gemma helps me change into a hospital gown and get settled in bed when she calls Jax.

"Where the hell are you?" Gemma demands. I motion for her to put it on speaker, which she does.

"We had some club business to take care of. I'll be there as soon as I can, Lex." He tells me and I nod, tears slipping down my face.

"He's too early Jax." I whisper, scared to do this without him here and Gemma kisses the top of my head. 5 hours later, the doctor comes in, and the doctor tells me I need to push.

"No! He isn't ready. It's too early. I can hold it." I tell her and she tells me to push. This time I feel the contraction and I don't fight, but ride it out. I push when she tells me to, and I'm so tired.

"You're doing great, baby." Gemma encourages me and I shake my head.

"It hurts! I can't do this, please. Oh, god, I am never having sex again!" I exclaim as I start to push again. I squeeze Gemma's hand as I push as hard as I can, but the doctor looks worried.

"Lexie, I need you to stop pushing."

"Why? What's wrong?" I ask her and she says something to a nurse, before turning to us.

"We need to do a c-section. The baby isn't positioned right. It's called Breach." She explains and I nod.

"I'll be fine, Gem." I tell her, briefly before being wheeled into the operating room.

3rd person POV

After Lexie was wheeled off, Jax ran into the waiting room. They all stood when he came in, looking worried for Lexie and their baby.

"They wheeled her out of the room. Emergency c-section." Gemma tells him and he sits down, running a hand down his face.

1 ½ + hours in surgery

"It's been over an hour since they took her." Jax says worriedly, before he sees Tara Knowles, his old high school girlfriend, walk out of his girlfriend's room on the maternity floor.

"What the hell happened?" He asks her.

"She's sedated now for her comfort." Tara tells him, glancing at the sleeping brunette.

"The baby?" Jax asks, concerned.

"We had to do an emergency c-section. He's 10 weeks premature." Tara tells them.

"Holy shit." Jax says, shocked.

"Come on, let's sit down and I'll walk you through it." She says but he shakes his head, not wanting to leave Lexie's room.

"Just tell me." He pleads.

"He's got a congenital heart defect and gastroschisis- a tear in his abdomen. The gastro is caused by the early birth and the heart defect-" Tara explains.

"The family flaw." Gemma interrupts.

"Yes its genetic. Either one would be serious but not life-threatening. However the two of them together.. Dr. Namid gives him a 20 percent chance and I'm afraid that's being optimistic." Tara tells them before walking away.

"Jesus mom, what am I going to tell Lexie?" Jax asks her and she just hugs her son before sighing.

"The truth, baby." She tells him, patting his chest before he walks into Lexie's room, pulls over a chair, grabs her hands and kisses it.


End file.
